The subject matter of the invention is an optical colored glass, it use, as well as an optical long-pass cutoff filter.
Optical long-pass cutoff filters are distinguished by characteristic transmission properties. In the short-wave range, they have a lower transmission, which increases to a higher transmission over a narrow spectral range and remains high in the long-wave range. The lower transmission range is called the stop band, and the higher transmission range is called the pass band or the transmission band.
Optical long-pass cutoff filters are characterized by certain parameters. For example, the absorption edge of such a filter is generally given as the so-called edge wavelength xe2x96xa1c. It corresponds to the wavelength at which the spectral internal transmission factor between the stop band and the transmission band equals half of the maximum value.
Optical long-pass cutoff filters are generally made of colored glass, in which the coloring is caused by the colloidal precipitation of semiconductor compounds during the cooling of the melt or by the later heat treatment. This is also sometimes called starting glass.
The long-pass cutoff filters that are customary in the marketplace are produced by a doping of the base glass with cadmium-semiconductor compounds or raw materials that form in situ the named compounds. Depending on the edge position, CdS, CdSe, CdTe, or a mixed combination of these semiconductors is used. Based on the toxic and carcinogenic properties of the cadmium and the tellurium, it is desirable to be able to avoid these compounds and use other dopants instead. In order to obtain the same or similar glass absorption properties, alternative dopants must also be made of semiconductors or raw materials, which form semiconductors in situ, with direct optical transitions. The sharp transitions between the absorption and transmission range of the glass and, thus, the filter properties of the glass are only determined by the special band structure of the semiconductor, the energy gap between the valence band and the conduction band.
The I-III-VI semiconductor system, e.g., copper indium disulfide and copper indium diselenide, could also represent an alternative to the CdS, CdSe, CdTe compounds.
These long-known semiconductors have only had much practical meaning in the field of photovoltaics.
In a series of Russian and Soviet patent applications, CuInS2-doped glass to be used as a filter is already described for a very narrow glass composition range: SU 1677026A1, SU 1527199A1, RU 2073657C1, SU 1770297A1, SU 1770298A1, SU 1678786A1, SU 1678785A1, SU 1701658A1, SU 1677025, SU 1675239A1, SU 1675240A1, and SU 1787963A 1. All of this glass is similar in that they all contain large amounts of SiO2 at rates of up to 79 percent by weight. Thus, it is necessary to produce the glass at very high temperatures of approx. 1400xc2x0 C. to 1500xc2x0 C., which is particularly disadvantageous due to the highly volatile and oxidation-sensitive doping agent. According to synthesis, this type of glass contains large amounts of this compound, with up to 0.99 percent by weight of CuInS2. This type of glass is B2O3-free or -poor. It does not have good chemical resistance.
The purpose of the invention is to make available optical chemically resistant colored glass, which possesses long-pass cutoff filter properties, that can be produced at low temperatures and, thus, energy-efficiently and that has absorption edges up to 1.2 xcexcm.
It is also the purpose of the invention to make such long-pass cutoff filters available.
The purposes are fulfilled through a glass in accordance with the following composition by weight percentage:
SiO2 30-75
K2O 5-35
B2O3  greater than 4-17
ZnO 5-37
F 0.01-10
MIMIIIYII2, whereby MI=Cu+, Ag+ 0.1-3
MIII=In3+, Ga3+, Al3+YII=S2xe2x88x92, Se2xe2x88x92.
Te2xe2x88x92.
The purposes are further fulfilled through use of the glass as an optical long-pass cutoff filter.
With 30 to 75 percent by weight, preferably 40 to 65 percent by weight, and most preferably 40 to 56 percent by weight, SiO2 is the main component of the glass.
The glass based on the invention has a B2O3 content between  greater than 4 and 17 percent by weight. This improves the chemical resistance as well as the processability and drying of the green body during production via a sintering process. Contents higher than 17 percent by weight would have a disadvantageous affect on the glass quality. Moreover, the solubility of H3BO3 in H2O, a possible raw material for the boroxide, is limited to the named B2O3 content. Contents between 5 percent by weight and 16 percent by weight are preferred. Particularly preferred is a B2O3 content of at least 8 percent by weight.
The H3BO3 raw material is particularly advantageous when K2O is brought in as a component of the glass via the raw material KOH, since the very high pH value of the suspension, caused by the KOH, is lowered when the sintering process is used.
An important component is ZnO. This oxide is present at 5 to 37 percent by weight. ZnO supports homogenous nanocrystal formation of the doping material in the glass. This means that, a homogenous crystallite growth of the semiconductor doping is ensured with the tempering of the glass. The very pure and bright color and the sharp absorption edge of the glass are the result of these monodispersive crystallites. At a ZnO content lower than 5 percent by weight, the glass displays poor or no starting behavior. The named upper limit for ZnO is meaningful, since glass that has a higher content of ZnO has a tendency to form drop-like areas of precipitation and, thus, to segregate. A ZnO share of at least 5 percent by weight is preferred, especially preferred from at least 9 percent by weight and a ZnO share of at the most 30 percent by weight especially preferred from at the most 23 by weight. The segregation tendency of this type of xe2x80x9czinc silicate glassxe2x80x9d can be lowered by the use of the K2O network converter. Thus, the glass contains 5 to 35 percent by weight, preferably 15 to 29 percent by weight in order to prevent micro-dispersions of ZnO-enriched areas and to reduce their processing temperature. In particular, with a ZnO content  greater than 5 percent by weight, a K2O content  greater than 5 percent by weight is preferred, and, with a ZnO content  greater than 10 percent by weight, a K2O content  greater than 17 percent by weight is preferred. Highly transparent glass is obtained in this manner.
It is also possible to further improve the starting properties of the glass by adding the additional crystal creators CdS and CdSe. The content of CdS and CdSe should not exceed individually and in total 0.5 percent by weight. Based on the toxic properties of these components, it is preferable to avoid them; Cd-free glass is preferred.
Furthermore, the glass also contains between 0.01 and 10 percent by weight of F. This is especially advantageous if the glass is produced via sintering processes, since the sinter temperature is reduced by the F shares and the strength of the green bodies is increased. At least 0.3 percentage by weight is particularly preferred. More than 3 percent by weight is even more preferred, since this improves the bubble quality of the glass produced via the sintering process. During production via a melting process, the presence of F reduces the melting temperature.
A high strength of the green body is significant for its processing, its transport, and its handling. The strength of the green bodies is determined in that hydrogen bonds form between the neighboring SiOH groups and thus interlace the green bodies. If F is present, besides the hydrogen bonds, bonds also form between xe2x80x94SiF and xe2x80x94SiOH that are stronger than the hydrogen bonds between xe2x80x94SiOH and xe2x80x94SiOH. Low amounts of fluorine can thus increase the strength. However, the drying properties of the green body are impaired when the F content is too high ( greater than 10 percent by weight). Moreover, the expansion factor becomes too high and the transformation temperature, too low. F concentrations  less than 5 percent by weight are preferred.
As doping agent for conferring of the filter properties, the glass contains 0.1-3 percent by weight of the temare semiconductor systems MIMIIIYII2 (with MI=Cu+, Ag+, MIII=In3+, Ga3+, Al3+, YII=S2xe2x88x92, Se2xe2x88x92, Te2xe2x88x92), preferably, in particular, when production takes place via a sintering process, up to 1 percent by weight, more preferably 0.1 to 0.3 percent by weight, and most preferably 0.1 to 0.25 percent by weight. It is preferred that MIMIIIY2II consists of MI=Cu+ and/or Ag+, MIII=In3+, and/or Ga3+, YII=S2xe2x88x92 and/or Se2xe2x88x92. Most preferred are doping substances from one or more components from the CuIn (Se1xe2x88x92xSx)2 system with x=0 to 1, i.e., from the boundary components CuInSe2 and CuInS2 as well as from their mixed compounds.
Through variations in the portions of each of the compounds, the absorption edge can be shifted in the range from 360 nm to 1200 nm. For contents between 0.1 and 0.25 percent by weight of doping substances, edge positions between 550 nm and 1060 nm are attainable.
The glass can also contain up to 20 percent by weight of Na2O, up to 20 percent by weight of MgO, up to 20 percent by weight of CaO, with CaO+MgO up to 20 percent by weight, up to 10 percent by weight of Al2O3 and up to 5 percent by weight of TiO2.
Just like K2O, Na2O takes over the functions of the network converter and mainly controls the physical properties like viscosity fix points and the expansion factor. But, a higher Na2O share is not advisable, since this has a negative effect on the expansion factor and makes the glass very short. The total of K2O and Na2O should not exceed 35 percent by weight. Preferably, it does not exceed 29 percent by weight. The other expensive alkaline oxides Li2O, Rb2O, and Cs2O can generally be used, but are not preferred based on their price disadvantage.
MgO is also a network converter as well as a stabilizer. MgO represses the devitrification ability. Above the given limit, MgO impedes the sintering behavior and the purification.
CaO functions as a network converter and increases the chemical resistance of the glass. But, CaO is negative for the devitrification and should thus not exceed 20 percent by weight, preferably 10 percent by weight.
Above all, in this glass system, the TiO2 components take on the function of supportive UV blocking. In the stop band, long-pass cutoff filters must fulfill an optical density of at least 3. This can be supported by additional UV absorbers like TiO2. Moreover, the glass becomes harder through TiO2, and the acid resistance increases. But, too much TiO2 reduces the alkaline strength of the glass, and the maximum share of TiO2 should therefore not exceed 5 percent by weight.
Al2O3 is a network converter as well as a network builder and stabilizes the glass mechanically and chemically. But, a share that is too high leads to an expansion factor decrease that is too strong or to melting temperatures that are too high. Preferably, no more than 5 percent by weight of Al2O3 should be used.
Furthermore, the glass can contain up to  less than 10 percent by weight of SrO and up to  less than 10 percent by weight of BaO for fine-tuning of the expansion factor, the transformation temperature and the processing temperature. SrO and BaO are similar to MgO and CaO in many respects, but are more expensive. Thus, they are used in a more limited fashion. Shares between 0 and  less than 5 percent by weight are particularly preferred.
But it should be noted that, when using larger amounts of alkaline earth oxides, only a small amount of F should be used, since otherwise MF2-type (M=Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba) crystals form. Thus, it is preferred that, in glass, in which the F content is between 1 and 10 percent by weight, the content of alkaline earth oxides (MgO+CaO+SrO+BaO) is limited to  less than 3 percent by weight, preferably to xe2x89xa61 percent by weight or that the glass is free of alkaline earth oxides, and that, in glass, in which the content of MgO+CaO+SrO+BaO is xe2x89xa73 percent by weight, the content of F is limited to  less than 1 percent by weight. Preferably, the content of F already in glass, in which the alkaline earth oxide content is  greater than 1 percent by weight, is limited to  less than 1 percent by weight. The glass can contain common purification substances in usual amounts. Moreover, the glass can contain up to 10 percent by weight of P2O5, up to 5 percent by weight of CeO2, up to 5 percent by weight of ZrO2, up to 5 percent by weight of La2O3, and up to 5 percent by weight of Ta2O5.
The glass can contain common purification substances in common amounts.
Purification substances include all components that give off or evaporate gas in the temperature range, given by the process, through redox reactions. Purification substances that, in addition to the purification effect, have a positive influence on the coloration as a result of the intervention in the redox process are preferred. Redox aids are, e.g., As2O3, Sb2O3, As2S3, and Sb2S3.
The glass can be melted using the common vitrification process for the known starting glass, i.e., under neutral or reducing conditions at temperatures of approx. 1100-1500xc2x0 C. Already during the cooling process or through a later temperature treatment, the glass forms finely divided nanocrystallites that cause the color or the starting of the glass.
It is advantageous that glass can also be produced with the help of a sintering process, i.e., based on a powder-technological method: in this method, a green body consisting of a powdered SiO2 or SiO2-suspension, which can be sintered, is created. For temperature reduction of the sintering process and for the matching of the glass properties, additional additives are used in addition to the powdered SiO2 or SiO2-suspension, whereby, however, no alcohol solvents are necessary. So that the green body can be well sintered, soluble raw materials or raw materials with a particle diameter of preferably  less than 0.5 xcexcm, even more preferably  less than 100 nm (=nano-scaled), should be used.
Boric acid, zinc oxide, calcium carbonate, caustic potash solution, and other compounds that possess network formers and converters are used as raw materials for additives. The additives can also be any other type of carbonate, caustic solution, or bases like soda lye or potassium hydrogen fluoride. Moreover, dispersion aids like ammonium fluoride, other caustic solutions, and acids like sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid can also be added. Since these chemicals are also offered as standards in analytical purity, with the help of this procedure, highly pure glass can be obtained, whereby the level of purity of the glass depends on the pollutants in the additional glass components.
The green body is produced by dispersing and dissolving the source materials in water or, optionally, in an alcohol solvent like ethanol.
In this process, at least one dopant is dispersed together with the source materials.
The dissolving and dispersing of the source materials advantageously follows intensive doping materials for producing a green body such that a pourable or spreadable or extrudable suspension forms. After the hardening of the suspension at room temperature or temperatures up to preferably 100xc2x0 C., the green body is dried at room temperature or at temperatures up to 400xc2x0 C. The dried green body will finally be sintered or melted at temperatures between 600xc2x0 C. and 1100xc2x0 C., depending on the glass composition. Optionally, in order to improve the homogeneity and the final quality of the resulting glass, the green body can once again be ground or ground, then dispersed and dried.
In the below examples, KOH, H3BO3, ZnO, KHF2, SiO2 are used as source materials, and CuInSe2 or CuInS2 are used as the dopant.
The source materials KOH, H3BO3, ZnO, KHF2, CuInSe2, or CuInS2 as well as SiO2 are dissolved or dispersed in water by stirring. Optionally, the stirring in of the raw materials can also take place with the aid of ultrasound or with the use of additives to the suspension, in order to ease the dispersing or dissolving of the different raw materials.
The final suspension is poured into a casting mould, in which it hardens, and air-dries for 1-96 hours. It can also be painted or extruded into the casting mould. After removal from the mould, the green body is dried for another 1 to 96 hours at room temperature and subsequently 1 to 48 hours at 40 to 400xc2x0 C.
The sintering to the glass occurs at temperatures between 600 and 1200xc2x0 C., depending on the composition of the glass. Holding times are generally between 10 minutes and 5 hours. The later start-up process for the formation of the semiconductor crystallite is performed at 400 to 700xc2x0 C., whereby holding times between 5 and 500 hours, preferably between 5 and 100 hours, are used.
Glass produced based on the two-step procedure with the help of a sintering process can be produced at temperatures that lie approx. 200 to 700xc2x0 C. below the production temperature of the glass using a pure melting process. This means an energy savings during the production process, a much lower emission of the volatile and expensive dopant and a lower chemical attack of the melting aggregate. Through the sinterability of the green body using the two-step procedure, the shaping process of the finished glass product can be performed at room temperature and can be made near to the stop measure, whereby the losses for touch ups, e.g., sawing, cutting, polishing, are greatly reduced. The glass and the procedure are particularly environmentally friendly not only due to the reduction in the amount of waste with cold refinishing and the energy saving through sintering at low temperature, but above all due to the production of the glass based on water and preferably without toxic components like Cd. Moreover, based on the use of standard chemicals, the glass produced is cost-effective compared to glass produced using the melting route.
In order to improve the quality of the glass, in particular with respect to minimizing the number of bubbles, it can be advantageous to heat the glass not just to its sintering temperature, but to increase the temperature somewhat. This lowers the viscosity of the glass and remaining bubbles can escape from the glass body.
Tables A and C give the sinter temperature as well as the temperature at which remaining bubbles escape from the glass for the examples. This temperature, characterized by the escape of the bubbles, will be called the xe2x80x9crefining temperaturexe2x80x9d in this announcement. It is identical for the named execution examples with CuInS2 doping and CuInSe2 doping.
The glass is produced via a green body in both described procedures.
If the glass is heated to the described xe2x80x9crefining temperature,xe2x80x9d then it is irrelevant for the procedure and the quality of the glass whether this xe2x80x9crefining temperaturexe2x80x9d is reached in one step or whether the glass is first sintered vitreously at a lower sintering temperature and increased to this higher temperature in a second temperature step. Both the one-step as well as the two-step procedure are referred to as xe2x80x9crefining proceduresxe2x80x9d here.
As the temperature values clearly show, the xe2x80x9crefining temperature,xe2x80x9d in accordance with the definition in this announcement for the glass as per this invention, always lies below the production and processing temperatures of commonly produced glass.
The compositions of the different types of glass doped with CuInS2 as well as their sintering or refining temperature is given in Table A. The edge wavelength xcexc (at a sample thickness of 3 mm) for each given starting temperature [xc2x0 C.] and time [h] is also given.
Table A
Compositions and sintering or refining temperatures and xcexc for colored glass with CuInS2 doping produced based on the described sintering procedure or xe2x80x9crefining procedurexe2x80x9d
The compositions of different types of glass doped with CuInSe2 as well as their sintering or refining temperature is given in Table B. The same base glass is indicated with the same number as in Table A. The edge wavelength xcexc (at a sample thickness of 3 mm) for each given starting temperature [xc2x0 C.] and time [h] is also given.
The composition of the different types of glass doped with CuInS2 and CuInSe2 as well as their sintering or refining temperature are given in Table C. The edge wavelength xcexc (at a sample thickness of 3 mm) for each given starting temperature [xc2x0 C.] and time [h] is also given.